West
West is a character from Thax's Roleplay. He is a human hybrid from Earth. Appearance West has the average appearance of a 15 year old human. He is quite athletic for his age, as seen with his muscular build. He often just wears a red hood with a cape attached with a black bodysuit. He possesses an id mask to hide his assassin clothing and appearance just in case. Sometime after the roleplay, West dons a new outfit. He now shows his true appearance, a yellow-green eyed teenager, with dark brown hair. He sports a yellow jacket with the number 1 on it, a black t-shirt, and blue jeans. His sneakers are green with some white on it. Personality West is a relaxed, pretty calm person. He is also caring as seen when he 'sacrificed' himself to protect others. West seems to get angry easily and starts a lot of fights, as seen when facing Juno (but he retreats), when he almost killed Max, and tried to fight against others. Powers and Abilities West has the normal powers of an average human, with some superhuman traits. He is very athletic, so he's shown some strength. As an assassin, he had to be very strong and ruthless to kill off his opponents, but he's quit that way of life. He's also very intelligent and strategic, almost always planning his actions. West also has an interesting power that many have never seen before. He can shapeshift any part of his body to one of an alien's. After the roleplay, he manages to control this a lot better so he can use multiple alien powers at once. Despite this, while not using any powers he has his human form. West showcases knowledge on aliens. This is evident multiple times in the roleplay where he explains his power (at the moment) and even asks if they know anything about aliens. Despite this, he didn't know what the Omnitrix is. Weaknesses Despite his peak human form, he has all the weaknesses of a human. While having enhanced durability, he can be knocked out cold. West rushes into battle oftenly, and despite having a plan, he ditches it usually and just goes for the kill. This has caused him to get in trouble multiple times and almost die. He also in most cases gets the weakness of the alien form he's in. Alien Forms (in order) Vaxasaurian - Arm, whole entire body Polymorph - Arm Citrakayah - Legs Petrosapien - Arm Tetramand - Arms Cerebrocrustacean - Forehead Area Gailean - Arm Pisciss Volann - Lungs Chronian - Doesn't Change (instead dons a suit identical to Eon's) Splixson - Doesn't Change (has his human form but gains Splixson's powers) Sizorian - Doesn't Change (has his human form but gains Sizorian's powers) Overflow's Species - Whole Entire Body Aerophibian - Butt (gains tail), forehead area, armpits (gains wings) Celestialsapien - Whole entire body- Biography Prior to the New Roleplay!, West was an ordinary human assassin who worked for money. He had eventually quit this lifestyle when Azmuth had commanded West to gather alien DNA. After a while, at Primus, West had accidentally fell into the Codon Stream and all of the DNA in it when straight into his brain. He now possessed alien DNA of almost every single alien in the galaxy and Andromenda Galaxy. Angry at Azmuth, he went back to his normal assassin lifestyle. In the New Roleplay!, West is first seen just wandering around. He spots Juno who has the Metatrix which allows her to transform into aliens, which peaks his interest. He goes off to kill her but the two are even and he eventually retreats after she transforms into a powerful alien. He stumbles upon Max. Max at the time was recruiting a group to go on a mission to get a Galvan anti-gravity disk. Despite this, he usually says he's just an Amalgram Kid which is a lie. West gets into a fight with Max, and he causes Max to lose the powers of breaking the fourth wall temporarily. Kasai stops West and throws him to the side. After calming down, West goes on the mission. Arriving at Pisciss, West 'hurts' (kills) the guards and breaks into the core. Max takes the anti-gravity disk which causes the whole entire room to collapse. Everyone is drowning and about to get killed by the pressure of the water when West 'sacrifices' himself as everyone but him is launched into outer space. West survives by turning into an alien form (titled Overflow) and erupts out of the water and into outer space. After a short out of roleplay conversation, Max takes off in his alien spaceship. The two engage into a joke fight which West just eventually stops and decides to quit fighting. Teleporting to a base, West interacts with Vincent for a bit. Appearances Roleplay *New Roleplay! In a Series *Free usage. List his appearances below. * * Trivia *West's 'joke fight' against Max revealed West has the infinity gauntlet, but that is retconned. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Males Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Free Usage